Minions (film)
''Minions is an animated-comedy Minions Movie 2015 film directed by Pierre Coffin and Kyle Balda and starring the Minions. It is a spin-off/prequel of ''Despicable Me. It was at the time of its release the 10th highest-grossing film of all time (behind Avatar, Titanic, Jurassic World, The Avengers, Furious 7, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2, Frozen ''and ''Iron Man 3) and the second highest-grossing animated film of all time (behind Frozen). It is currently the 20th highest-grossing film of all time and the fourth highest-grossing animated film of all time (behind Frozen,'' Incredibles 2 and the 2019 version of ''The Lion King). Plot Minions are small, yellow pill-like creatures who have existed since the beginning of time (after the earth's ocean was the lava), evolving from single-celled organisms into beings who have only one purpose; to serve history's most despicable masters. After accidentally destroying all their masters, including a Tyrannosaurus Rex, a caveman, Egyptian Pharaoh, Count Dracula, a pirate (presumably Blackbeard), a king, and Napoleon Bonaparte, they decide to isolate themselves from the world and start a new civilization in a snowy cave. By 1968, the lack of a master drives them into depression, causing Kevin to set out to find a new master. He is joined by Stuart (who unwittingly was selected) and Bob (due to a lack of volunteers). The Minions arrive at New York, where during their stay in Fancy's, they learn about Villain-Con, a villain convention where supervillains from around the world gather, and it will be held in Orlando, Florida. They manage to hitch a ride to Orlando, where coincidentally, Walter and Madge Nelson with their children (Walter Jr., Tina, and Binky) drove them were criminals heading to Villain-Con as well. After meeting various supervillains, they become the henchmen for Scarlet Overkill, the world's first female supervillain. Scarlet takes the Minions to her residence in London, where she instructs the Minions to steal St. Edward's Crown for her, threatening to execute them if they fail in a Bedtime Story she tells them. With the help of Scarlet's husband Herb's weapons, the Minions successfully break into the Tower of London, however the crown has already been delivered to Queen Elizabeth II's palace. The Minions steal the crown from the Queen's carriage, destroying it in the process, while pursued by the police. In the process, Bob crash lands on the mythical Sword in the Stone, where he pulls the sword Excalibur out easily to defend himself. Elizabeth is then removed from the throne, and Bob is crowned as the new King of the United Kingdom and is taken to Buckingham Palace. Convinced they are traitors, Scarlet confronts and attempts to kill the Minions, then she craves her revenge. Simultaneously, the rest of the Minions in the Cave encounter a few Yetis. The Minions begin to work for the leader of the Yetis and claim him as their new boss, but they accidentally killed the leader yeti, when a minion plays the tuba, and are chased out of their cave by the other yeti. King Bob eventually abdicates in Scarlet's favor, however Scarlet ultimately betrays the Minions, locking them in the palace dungeon where they are to be tortured by Herb, although this backfires due to their unusual shapes and abilities. When Herb goes to attend his wife's coronation, the Minions finally escape with the intention to apologize to Scarlet. Making their way to Westminster Abbey, the Minions accidentally interrupted Scarlet's coronation by unscrewing a chandelier, which falls and crushes Scarlet before she could be crowned. Scarlet orders the attendees of the coronation, some of which are super-villains, to execute the Minions. Stuart and Bob are captured while Kevin hides in a bar, where he finds Elizabeth working there. After learning that Scarlet is going to execute Stuart and Bob, Kevin breaks into Herb's laboratory, where he triggers a machine which turns him into a giant and destroys the Overkill residence. Kevin rescues his companions from execution as the army of Minions arrive in London. Scarlet is distracted by the army of Minions and Kevin knocks her away, however the supervillain attempts to escape with Herb using her Rocket Dress. Before escaping, Kevin is able to hold onto her rocket, seemingly killing her and Herb and shrinking Kevin back to his original size. Elizabeth is once again crowned Queen of the United Kingdom and, in front of a crowd, presents Bob, Stuart, and Kevin with their rewards, each being given a tiny crown, an electric guitar (later replaced by a snowglobe) and a knighthood respectively. Scarlet is suddenly revealed to be alive and snatches the Queen's crown with Herb, but they are frozen by a young Felonius Gru. The Minions see Gru as their new potential boss and chase after him, setting up the plot for Despicable Me. There are two end credits scenes during the movie featuring the Minions and young Gru. Cast *Sandra Bullock as Scarlet Overkill, an ambitious villain and the main antagonist. *Jon Hamm as Herb Overkill, an inventor and Scarlet's husband and the secondary antagonist. *Michael Keaton as Walter Nelson *Allison Janney as Madge Nelson *Steve Coogan as Professor Flux and Tower Guard *Jennifer Saunders as Queen Elizabeth II *Pierre Coffin as Kevin, Stuart, Bob, and the Minions *Geoffrey Rush as The Narrator Additional Voices *Ava Acres *Matt Adler *Carlos Alazraqui *Steve Alterman *Tom Amundsen *Stephen Apostolina *Lori Alan *Kirk Baily *Greg Berg *Bob Bergen *Julianne Buescher *Robert Clotworthy *David Cowgill *Wendy Culter *Jim Cummings *Brian T. Delaney *Robin Atkin Downes *Terri Douglas *Chris Edgerly *Bill Farmer *Keith Ferguson *Elsie Fisher *Patrick Fraley *Eddie Frierson *Jessica George *Jackie Gonneau *Nicholas Guest *Archie Hahn *Jess Harnell *Jason Harris *Bridget Hoffman *Wendy Hoffmann *Rif Hutton *Danizel Kaz *David Kramer *John Kassir *Anne Lockhart *Sherry Lynn *Lewis Macloed *Danny Mann *Mona Marshall *Mickie McGowan *Caitiln McKenna *Scott Menville *Rene Mujica *Laraine Newman *Jonathan Nichols *Andy Nyman *Paul Pape *Juan Pope *Jan Rabson *Michelle Ruff *Aaron Spann *Midy Sterling *Tara Strong *Pepper Sweeney *Shane Sweet *Fred Tatasciore *Will Vanderpuye *James Kevin Ward *Colette Whitaker Production Minions was announced on August 21, 2012 and was set to be release on December 19, 2014. However, on September 20, 2013, the release date was delayed until July 10, 2015.Universal, Illumination Move their ‘Minions’ to Summer 2015 During the end credits for Despicable Me 2, Bob, Kevin, and Stuart have an audition for their title of the spin-off but the screen keeps falling. References Navigation Category:Films Category:Illumination Entertainment Films